In the clamping field, such as with bicycle repair fields, it may be desirable to utilize clamping systems which allow for the stable and secure attachment of an object to a clamp. Conventional bicycle repair stands may be rigid and may incorporate a clamping device to grip a bicycle frame which may allow a bicycle to be rotated to any position in order to facilitate work on any component of the bicycle. A clamp support, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,280 to Littlepage et al., may utilize a riser member, clamp-support member and a screw operated clamp. There are other known devices for bicycle repair clamps and stands, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,491 to Snyder, a work stand may include a pair of relatively movable jaws between which a tubular member may be clamped.
Previous clamps may not have provided adequate attachment of various sizes of objects, such as various sizes of bicycle tubing and the like within a clamp. Some clamps in the past may have provided a jaw clamp allowing jaws to enclose upon an object such as tubing. While a jaw clamp may be adjustable for different sized tubing, it may not adequately hold tubing so that a user may work with or perhaps even rotate a bicycle without having to readjust the clamp attachment.
Other clamps may use a pivot type motion to open and close, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,321 to Jarvis, in which a bicycle may be supported by a base and an end may double over itself. U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,116 to Anderson et al. describes a bicycle work stand which can be oriented in a desired position and may have a clamp assembly including a clamp handle tube and clamp side plates. A clamp handle tube may effect pivotal movement of a side plate into clamped and unclamped positions. It may require time consuming readjustment for secure clamping of tubing of different sizes.
Finally, other clamps may use an adjustable nut and screw to enable clamping jaws to be tightened or released. For example, in U.S. Des. 356,901 to Schoenig et al., a screw may be used to move jaws of a clamp in a closed and open position. This may require a user to have a certain amount of strength and it may also require a period of time to open and close the clamp.